


Магнусалочка

by jsMirage



Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Humor, Crack, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Русалочка.События из серии "Долго и Счастливо": враг повержен, Малек поженились, и Магнус, наконец, заговорил, но лучше бы он этого не делал.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764961
Kudos: 4





	Магнусалочка

Алек смотрел на своего мужа. И не мог поверить, что они женаты! На их свадьбе присутствовали как жители его королевства, так и подводные обитатели. Даже отец Магнуса, царь Тритон, поднялся из глубин.

Вообще после всей той истории с ведьмой Урсулой, отсутствующим голосом Магнуса, проклятием, сражением, затуманенным рассудком Алека… В общем, если бы не Тритон, то не видать им своего счастливого финала, после которого следует «долго и счастливо!».  
Правда, есть одна поправочка. Малюсенькая такая оговорка. Прежде, чем они перейдут к этому радостному и безоблачному периоду своей жизни, им нужно притереться характерами. Привыкнуть друг к другу.

Алек, конечно, знал, что Магнус ведет себя, как гопник-беспризорник. Одни его расчесывания вилками чего стоили! Да и что врать-то? Они были знакомы три дня… А на четвертый уже венчались. Почти сразу, едва убили ведьму. Но вот поговорку одну принц не учел. Молчание — золото. И будь у Алека такая возможность — он бы воскресил чертову Урсулу и попросил ее заткнуть Магнуса. Хотя бы ненадолго. Потому что у его супруга язык был без костей. Он пиздел постоянно. По поводу и без. Комментировал все, что видит. И единственный момент, когда Алек любил Магнуса особенно сильно — это пока тот спал зубами к стенке.

Самые тяжелые времена настали, когда бывший русал узнал о таком чудесном явлении, как сплетни. Он собирал их все и с упоением пересказывал мужу. О том, кому дала кухарка, какую сумму упер из казны Роберт или сколько сантиметров у главного советника Ходжа. Алек не хотел знать этого. Вообще. Иные факты принц и вовсе мечтал позабыть. Его тактичные объяснения никакого эффекта не имели. Магнус продолжал пересказывать все, что услышал за день.

Но, пожалуй, даже пиздлявость Магнуса не была главной проблемой.

— Я ж, блядь, понятия не имел, что он, паскуда такая, сунется сюда без разрешения, — причитал Магнус одним из теплых вечеров. — Я его увидел и накидал в штаны с перепуга! А потом уебал ему хорошенько. Сломанный нос — это херово. Но! Зато какой жизненный, мля, опыт. Этот хер до гробовой доски будет помнить, что нельзя, ска, заваливаться к кому-то в комнату, пока тебе, блядь, не разрешат войти.

Алек привычно улыбался. И думал. Думал о том, что у Магнуса, безусловно, есть множество достоинств, на которых следует акцентировать внимание. Доброе сердце. Готовность жертвовать собой. Помогать всем и каждому. А еще он красивый. Настолько бесподобный, что даже мизинчики на ногах поджимаются. И это с учетом их малой подвижности! Пожалуй, стоило подумать о смене сапожника…

— Еще есть разговорчик. Я, короч, разъебу твоего ненаглядного Джейса, если этот хуев пиздобол еще хоть раз полезет к тебе с обнимашками. Я ему, ублюдку эдакому, все конечности раздроблю и скормлю хуевым акулам. Так, что потом даже потроха его не сыщете. Так что ты потолкуй с ним, ладушки?

Алек обреченно вздохнул. Может, Магнус добр и не во всех вопросах. Зато, определенно — он красивее любого, кого принц только встречал в своей жизни.

— Трахаться-то будем? — продолжил свой монолог бывший русал. — А то ты все по своим лесам с этим белобрысым утырком шляешься, а мне внимания не уделяешь. И учти! Если продолжишь меня динамить, я, блядь, с катушек съеду! Попрошу батю, и он отчекрыжит тебе писюн. Все будет фурычить, но жить отдельно от тебя. Чтобы я, ска, мог иметь круглосуточный доступ. Нельзя, блядь, показать все радости секса, а потом не исполнять супружеский долг, ссылаясь на усталость-хуялость.

Алек опять вздохнул. А ведь говорила ему мама: выбирай сердцем, а не членом. Говорила. Учила уму-разуму. Да вот только он не слушал.

— И че сидишь, глазками своими красивыми хлопаешь? — возмутился Магнус. — Сымай портки и тащись сюда.

Его улыбка была заманчивой. Красивой. Как и сам Магнус. Самый восхитительный. Самый прекрасный. С таким чудесным запахом. С нежной кожей. Милый. Очаровательный. Алек любил его. Любил не просто за спасение своей жизни или какие-то героические подвиги. Нет. Алек обожал своего супруга, несмотря на его сварливый и грубый характер. Несмотря на его болтливый рот. Несмотря на его поведение. Со временем все устаканится. Магнус научится вести себя, говорить прилично. По крайней мере, Алек на это рассчитывал. Надеялся. Загадывал в качестве желания на именинный торт, падающую звезду и все, что только можно. Ну, или все привыкнут к подобному экстравагантному поведению и перестанут охуевать от его вывертов. Рано или поздно, все войдет в колею.

Плюс, Магнус опизднительно делает минет. Просто божественно. Это еще один способ заткнуть его. Пожалуй, самый любимый способ Алека.

Так что все будет хорошо. А «долго и счастливо» рано или поздно настигнет их.


End file.
